Claiming What's Mine
by ThreeQuartersMermaid
Summary: Akito is forced to claim what is his wether Ikki whant's it or not. Minor rape scene. Rated M for a reason. R&R please


Akito sat in the corner of Ikki's room moping. It was completely unfair how everyone was taking his Ikki away from him. They barely spent any time together, and he was really starting to hate this Ringo bitch. She was always with Ikki making sure that Akito had no alone time with him. It didn't really bother him that Ikki was always with his friends, but they needed to know that Ikki was his.

There was only one thing Akito could think of to show everyone who Ikki belonged too. He had already stolen Ikki's first kiss now he had to take something that no one else could take from him. Ikki's virginity. No matter what would happen afterward he and Ikki will both know who was Ikki's first. In Akito's mind that meant Ikki would always be his and he would always belong to Ikki. For the next two hours Akito thought of the best way to steal Ikki's virginity. The entire time Akito plotted Agito would try to talk him out of it.

Telling him how dangerous and stupid his plan was. Akito of course just ignored him not willing to let anyone interfere with his plans. After coming up with the perfect plan Akito went on a little shopping trip, making sure to buy some essential items. No one even noticed Akito had left until he came back carrying a brown paper bag. Everyone asked what was in the bag but he would only tell them that it was a surprise for Ikki.

Onigari tried to snatch the bag from Akito's hands which earned him a swift kick to the groin. Akito made his way to Ikki's room and hid the bag. It was nearly six p.m. and in order for his plan to work Akito would have to wait until it was late when everyone would be sleeping. He joined the rest of the gang and hung out with them until it was nearly time for bed. He and Ikki took a quick both before heading off to bed. Akito set his alarm and waited.

It was three thirty in the morning when the vibrations from Akito's phone woke him. He quickly turned off the alarm and got to work. Akito pulled out the paper bag he hid earlier from the far end of Ikki's closet. He could feel his heart rate begin to speed up when he pulled out the contents of the bag. There were three sets of hand cuffs, a bottle of lube, a small dildo, and a ball gag. When your older brother was a sadistic cop it wasn't very hard to get such itmes.

He threw the comforter covering Ikki's body to the ground. Do to the worm weather Ikki had gone to bed without a shirt which helped Akito out immensely. Akito couldn't help but stare and think of how cute Ikki looked when he was asleep. His eyes traveled across Ikki's body, relishing in the sight of Ikki's chest and hard stomach. Just as Akito's eyes came to the elastic waist band of Ikki's underwear he remembered he had a job to do.

He grabbed both of Ikki's wrists and hand cuffed them to the head bored. Before handcuffing both of Ikki's ankles Akito had to remove the sleeping teenager's boxers. It took a little effort but Akito managed to get them off without waking Ikki up. Ikki was uncut and for some reason that excited Akito even more. Once Ikki was completely naked and his hands and feet secure Akito went to the kitchen for some more essential items. He came back with a bottle of whipped cream.

Akito wasted no time and quickly began applying the delectable treat on Ikki's body. He painted Ikki's chest, abdomen, and crotch with whipped cream. Now for the fun part Akito thought to himself. Akito slowly began to lick off the whipped cream on Ikki's chest. His tongue across Ikki's nipples making then hard as rocks.

While he licked off the cream Akito watched Ikki's face closely wanting to see the exact moment when he woke up. Ikki began to stir in his sleep while Akito's tongue began to go lower, licking off the whipped cream on Ikki's abs. Akito let his tongue travel up and down Ikki's abs making sure he didn't miss anything.

Akito could feel Ikki's member slowly hardening against him. Once Ikki was fully hard Akito decided to pay his dick a little attention. His tongue continued to travel south until he reached Ikki's pubic bush. There wasn't much hair do to Ikki trimming it in case he got lucky. Akito took a whiff instantly becoming intoxicated by Ikki's natural scent.

As he inhaled Ikki's scent Akito became more aroused and yearned for Ikki's cock. He went farther down until he came face to face with Ikki's completely hardened dick. Akito unconsciously licked his lips before licking off the whipped cream off the tip. Just as Akito's tongue touched Ikki's cock his body jerked. Akito glanced up to see Ikki's eyes staring straight at him.

How long had he been awake? It didn't matter to Akito, he was still going to go through with his plan. Akito just smiled at Ikki before engulfing the tip of Ikki's dick in his mouth. Ikki shuddered from the feeling of Akito's warm wet mouth. He nearly came when Akito stuck his tongue inside of his foreskin getting at his sensitive cock head.

Akito smirked at the sound of Ikki's muffled moans as he swirled his tongue inside of Ikki's hood. He pulled off and lapped up the rest of the whipped cream off of Ikki's shaft. Ikki tried to hold back his impending orgasm but the sensation of Akito's tongue was too much for him. Ikki let out a grunt before his cock exploded. The first four spurts shot into the air landing on Ikki's abs. The next two less powerful spurts oozed out from Ikki's piss slit down his shaft towards Akito's waiting mouth.

Ikki lay there exhausted while Akito continued to lick the cum off his softening prick and abdomen. Akito decided to let him rest for now. It would Ikki time to recharge and him time to prepare for what was coming next.

While Ikki slept Akito grabbed the dildo and bottle of lube he had bout earlier. He coated three of his fingers with lube and began to ready himself. Akito started off with two fingers stretching his hole until it was loose enough for the third. When he felt as though he was ready Akito began to lube up the dildo before inserting it into himself. There was no real pain but the insertion felt weird.

As he started to move the dildo it felt less weird and more pleasurable. For the next seven minutes Akito fucked himself with the plastic toy yearning for the real thing. He decided that Ikki had enough rest and knew the perfect way to wake him up. Akito placed Ikki's softened cock in his mouth and began sucking it. In time the soft cock began to grow bigger and harder. Before long Ikki was fully hard again but he was still asleep.

Akito tried deep throating Ikki but not even that. Akito even tried pulling on Ikki's nipples in order to wake him up but that didn't work. Now it was time for drastic measures. Akito took another little trip to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of ice. He took a few ice cubes into his mouth and began crushing them with his teeth.

One he crushed all of the ice Akito once again took Ikki's cock into his mouth getting as much in as he could with a mouth full of ice. In a matter of seconds Ikki's body began to jerk as he desperately tried to get away from the cold sting on his dick. Akito giggled and pulled off. He spit the left over ice back in the bowl and began to stroke Ikki's cock which had begun going soft during the ice bath. Once Ikki's stood at attention Akito told him that the real fun was about to begin.

He pulled out the dildo and grabbed the bottle of lube. Akito covered Ikki's bloated cock in the slippery substance before straddling his waste. He grabbed the base of Ikki's dick and directed it straight towards his hole as he slowly lowered himself. After applying a little bit of pressure the head of Ikki's dick pushed through Akito's tight anal ring. The dildo had loosened him up but Ikki was larger much larger.

With the help of the slippery lube Akito was able to get all of Ikki in without too much resistance. He sat there for a minute letting himself get accustomed to Ikki's girth. Once he was used to Ikki's girth Akito placed his small hands on Ikki's chest and slowly began to lift his hips. Ikki groaned at the feeling of Akito's tight passage. The walls of Akito's anal canal firmly griping his cock.

The slow pace was killing Ikki and he wished that his hands weren't cuffed so he could really pound into Akito. Ikki tried to thrust his hips upwards but there wasn't much he could do. After a while Akito became tired of teasing Ikki and was ready to really ride him. Akito gradually began to build up speed using the power in his legs to lift him higher. He impaled himself on Ikki's pulsating cock with enough force to rock the bed.

He could tell by Ikki's muffled moaning that he liked it. Akito wanted desperately to rip off the gag and hear Ikki moaning his name but knew he would wake everyone in the house if he did. He would just have to wait until the two had the house all to themselves to make Ikki moan again. But this would do for now. By this time Akito was completely lost in the sensation of Ikki's dick sliding in and out of him.

He never wanted it to end. Even though his legs were getting tired Akito felt as if he could do this forever. But of course all good things must come to an end. All too soon Akito felt Ikki's cock twitch inside of him, the tell sign that he would cum soon. Just as Akito reached the top of Ikki's knob it exploded inside of him. The warm baby batter filling Akito's hole.

Akito would have been surprised by the amount of cum being deposited into him, but right now he was just feeling unsatisfied. He climbed off of Ikki and just stared at him for a minute. As Ikki's pulse calmed Akito un cuffed both of his feet. Ikki was happy to be released or so he thought. Instead Akito lifted both of his legs over his shoulders and placed the head of his blood engorged cock at Ikki's entrance.

Naturally Ikki's eyes filled with fear. He wasn't afraid of Akito hurting him but he didn't want to get raped either. Just as the tip of Akito's dick poked Ikki's hole Ikki's eyes shot open. He had closed them in fear but now they were wide open. For the first time Ikki stared at Akito's face and noticed that he switched the eye patch.

It wasn't Akito but Agito who was going to fuck him. As soon as he made the realization a sadistic smile spread across Agito's face. Agito let out an evil chuckle as he thrust himself into Ikki with no mercy. He didn't take the time to prepare Ikki or even lube himself up. But that would take too much time and it was only fair that he got off as soon as possible seeing how fast Ikki came.

Agito's smile grew wider as Ikki's eyes filled with tears. He knew that Ikki must have been bleeding from his rough entry but he didn't really care. His tongue snaked out and licked up some of Ikki's tears as he continued to thrust into him. Both Akito and Agito cared for Ikki even if one of them wouldn't admit it. But this was no time for holding back as Agito raped Ikki this time thankful for the gag.

Besides it wasn't as if Ikki didn't deserve it. He had to be taught a lesson. You should always make sure your partner gets off as well and that he should have lasted longer. In hindsight neither was really Ikki's fault with him being (was) a virgin and hand cuffed to the bed. But it was too late now besides Agito was almost finished. Less than an entire six minutes after Agito started fucking Ikki he reached his limit. With one final thrust he came as deep inside of Ikki as he could get. Exhausted Agito rolled off Ikki who had passed out.

"You can come out of the closet now" Agito said staring at the door of Ikki's closet.

A few seconds later the door slid open and Ringo walked out. Her legs were shaky and she had a slight nosebleed, not to mention there was a large wet spot in the front of her panties. One could only imagine exactly what she was doing in the closet.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Agito asked her. Ringo was only able to nod her head and mumble the word hot. Agito laughed to himself as Ringo stumbled out the room. If this came back to haunt Ikki in the future he couldn't be blamed. After all she was the one who snuck into his and Ikki's room while he went to the kitchen.

Besides the only reason he didn't kick her out earlier was because Akito wanted to show her that Ikki was his. If anything Agito and Akito should feel insulted that the stupid girl thought so little of their ability's that she snuck in thinking she wouldn't be detected. But these were all thoughts for later. Agito switched the eye patch, freed Ikki, than entered a dreamless slumber.

It had been nearly three days before Ikki spoke to Akito about what happened.

"You didn't have to rape me" the blue haired boy said, trying to keep his voice down so no one else would hear.

Akito felt bad but the past was the past.

"Maybe if you hadn't cum so fast I wouldn't have had to rape you. Besides you did seem to enjoy yourself most of the time and I think we put on a nice little show for Ringo." Akito stated.

Ikki's eyes just went wide. "WHAT!" he yelled. Akito just smiled and began to walk away. Before he left the room Akito told Ikki to rest up because he palling on doing much more later and that he could invite Ringo to watch if he wanted. Just as Akito made it to the door he turned around and told Ikki that he was his and would always belong to him then left. All the while Ikki just stood there dumbfounded.


End file.
